1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices and driving methods for the same, and more particularly to a display device using current-driven luminescence elements and a driving method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electro-luminescence (EL) displays based on organic EL have been attracting attention as one type of next-generation flat-panel displays that might replace liquid crystal displays. Active-matrix display devices such as organic EL displays use thin film transistors (TFTs) as driving transistors.